


The Sun Children's Tears

by xxombie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Butt Plugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxombie/pseuds/xxombie
Summary: Ever since they were kids, Dream and George have had a strange connection neither of them really understood. Being separated from George because of the prison, their fire died down. Who would’ve known some crying obsidian and a simple prison visit could be the kerosene to their dying sun?Based on the song The Origin of Love by Stephen Trask.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 209





	The Sun Children's Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gods I haven't written in like four years I hope this turned out okay for my first work since then ASKFJADSKF  
> In order to get the best out of this reading experience, you'll want to listen to The Origin of Love by Stephen Trask, the references to the sun and such won't make much sense without having listened to the song and looked at the lyrics :]
> 
> If the cc's are uncomfortable with this, I'll of course take this down :]

George feels like he could die right then and there. Sam reaches into the brunette’s front pockets and feels the bottle immediately. He pauses, then pulls it out hesitantly. George’s face is burning a bright shade of red, and despite his clout goggles preventing Sam from looking into his eyes, he avoids his gaze at all costs, fixating his gaze instead on the blackstone floor of the prison. Sam doesn’t give the small bottle much of a glance, knowing what it is already, and stares directly into the dark circles of George’s glasses knowing damn well he’s not looking back at him. Sam sighs. 

“I knew this would happen.” He murmurs quietly and the flush on George’s face grows even darker, which he didn’t even think was possible at this point. The embarrassment was almost too much, he found his feet itching to walk out of the room, leave all his belongings in the chest that was sitting by his feet, go through the portal and return home to his cottage, but the desire to see Dream was stronger. 

So much stronger.

Sam’s stoic prison guard persona is threatening to falter as his face is also a shade of pink from the secondhand embarrassment, sets the bottle down in the chest with the rest of George’s stuff and closes the lid. George feels stupid, how could he have thought he could manage to sneak a bottle of lube into a maximum security prison? Sam quietly excuses himself and strides out of the room, putting his stone cold facade back on. George is left standing, no shoes on from the search, in the middle of the cold room. He shifts his weight from foot to foot as he awaits Sam’s return. Not even two minutes later, the tall green haired male returns with a sealed bottle of his own. George stares in awe at it, what the hell was going on? 

“You know I can’t let you take your own bottle in for security reasons, I don’t know what you could possibly be hiding within it and quite frankly I do not wish to check.” Sam extends his arm to George and hands him the bottle. George’s blush which had calmed down while Sam was gone returned tenfold, shooting up to his ears as his slender and pale fingers reached out and accepted the bottle from Sam. “Hey.” George looks up at him, finally meeting his gaze for the first time since Sam first reached into his front left pocket to make sure he wasn’t going to assist in Dream’s escape. Sam’s gaze is completely friendly, not even an ounce of hostility behind his eyes. “I’m not judging you for this. I think it’ll be good for both of you. You guys used to radiate light and warmth. We miss who you were before all of this, George and… I’m sorry. You didn’t choose who to fall in love with, nobody should be faulting you for loving him the way they are. You may put your shoes back on and follow me, you’re clear.” George almost feels his eye well with thankful tears behind the glasses he wore. Sam understood.

He never would’ve picked this love had he been presented with the choice.

~

“Stand on the bridge, it’ll start moving and you will have to walk with it to not fall into the lava.” Sam was standing a few feet from George, the awkward yet understanding moment had long passed since they began to traverse deeper into the prison, Sam regaining his icy charade and shrugging off his almost fatherly understanding of the shorter boys problems. George turned to give him a nervous smile. 

“Thanks Sam,” He pauses, mulling over his choice of words. “for understanding.” Sam looks away from him, readjusting the darkly colored gas mask covering the lower half of his face and glances back at George. 

“Of course.” And with that, the lava had finished falling. George turns and sees Dream. Dream lazily lifts his head from watching the crying obsidian’s purple liquid drip and hit the floor in little purple bursts to see who has come to visit. He was expecting Tommy, Sapnap, Badboyhalo, literally anybody else but George. Their eyes connect and Dream’s blow wide with surprise. He scrambles to his feet and stands, very obviously wanting to throw himself excitedly against the one block high wall separating them. As the two men are staring at each other, unable to fully know what the other is feeling, the bridge started to gently surge forward. George wobbled slightly, partially from nerves and partially from the sudden movement, as the distance between the two slowly started to close. 

George stepped off the platform and onto the blocks, separated by the thigh high polished stone wall and thick tension. Dream was sitting on top of his wooden chest in the far left corner of the cell, watching George with eyes that are filled with equal parts caution and excitement. 

“I’m going to put the lava back down and lower the wall. Shout for me when you are ready to leave, I’ll pull the lava back up and send the bridge back over.” Sam shouted to George across the large space separating them. George simply nodded to him and waved in response as the lava slowly started to seep back down from the ceiling. George turned to Dream and their eyes locked once again before the stone wall lowered. The smaller boy is suddenly overwhelmed with so much emotion, and started to rush across the cell, closing the small distance between the two with haste. 

“Dream!”

Dream jumps to his feet, all caution lost as he sees the man he loves rushing towards him, tears filling his eyes. George crashes into Dream, almost knocking him over with the sheer amount of force he threw at him. George wraps his arms around the taller man’s waist, throwing his head into the crook of Dream’s neck and Dream’s arms immediately fly around the older man’s shoulders. 

“George.” The prisoner mumbles quietly into his hair, nothing but pure love filling his voice.

“Dream.” George repeats. “I’ve missed you so fucking much.” 

Dreams heart absolutely sings. He yanks the thinner man off of his body and leans down slightly, catching his lips in a slightly forceful kiss. George kisses back, nothing in the world could possibly beat how he was feeling right now. No amount of diamonds or other precious resources could possibly beat the feeling he was getting right now, the pure love he felt surging through his veins. Despite everything, it was still Dream. It was always Dream, everything George did he did with the taller man in mind. Every action had purpose and his purpose was Dream. He loved him, no matter how hard it was for him to say it, he found himself mumbling the words against the other’s lips, causing a large and cocky grin to spread across his face. That bastard. 

“Georgie loves me?” He feigns surprise, pulling their bodies away from one another to throw his hand over his chest dramatically. George’s smile fades, leaving a slightly annoyed look on the shorter's face, a teasing scowl prominent on his mouth due to Dream not being able to see his eyes from the glasses blocking the way. 

“Alright,” George spins on his heel, a smile plastered on his face and slowly walks back toward the wall of lava. “Let me out Sam, this man is stupid.” Dream takes one step forward, catching up to him in one long step due to his much longer legs and grabs him by his hips, pulling him backwards into his chest and resting his chin on George’s head.

“I love you too George, you know that.” 

“I know.” Dream pulls George to face him and moves one of his hands up from George’s hip to his face and gently rubs his thumb across his cheek. “How… How are you doing? What have you been up to to… you know... keep busy?” George asks hesitantly, not sure what was considered insensitive to ask. Dream lets out a chuckle and rolls his eyes. 

“Oh I’ve been lovely George, having the time of my life.” He says, not having taken it personal at all. He knows George means well. “No, it’s been boring. I burnt my clock because Sam usually replaces it but he never came to give me a new one.” Dream scrunches up his nose is mock annoyance that hides tones of actual annoyance, he doesn’t know when to wake up anymore and has grown frustrated over it. “So I’ve been watching the crying obsidian drip because… well it’s not like I have anything else to do. It’s at least a little entertaining.” He says quietly, a sad smile crossing his features. 

“The obsidian huh?” George asks looking up to the ceiling, turning so his back was pressed comfortably against Dream’s large chest again. Now that he thinks about it, it has been dripping the entire time, sounds of the droplets hitting the floor are just barely audible, almost completely drowned out by the bubbling of the lava. 

“Yeah, it’s a pretty shade of purple.” Dream smiles, looking down at his lover staring at the ceiling through his big round glasses. “I know you have zero concept of purple so you’ll just have to trust me.” He laughs, and George tugs his glasses down his nose just to shoot the blonde a disapproving look. Dream’s breath catches, he missed those eyes so much. George turns again, poking Dream in the side, making the younger laugh and let go of his hold on him, squirming away from the shorter boy towards the back wall of the cell. George still remembered his most ticklish spot, even after all this time. George followed him, wiggling his fingers at him in a mock threat and Dream slid down the far back wall, looking around with feigned fear in his eyes, a large smile plastered on the lower half of his face, laughter slipping past his lips. George jumps on Dream, straddling his thighs and shoving his hands into dreams sides, tickling him like there was no tomorrow. Dream let out almost maniacal laughter in between wheezes, begging George to get off of him and stop the torture. 

George eventually let up and Dream’s large hands gently found their way to George’s hips, holding them gently, almost engulfing them completely with their stark difference in size and weight. That’s when he noticed it, the strange shape in George’s pocket. Had he managed to sneak something into the prison? There was no way, right? Curiosity completely overtaking his body, he reached into George’s pocket unprompted without much of a second thought. George let out a noise of surprise at the sudden intrusion to his pockets without permission. He didn’t have time to process what was going on until Dream was holding the bottle of lube right in front of George’s face, his expression stuck somewhere between disbelief and arousal, a subtle smile curving his lips. 

“There is no damn way you got this past Sam.” Dream said, looking straight at George’s face, not much, if any, shame evident. 

“N-no of course I didn’t!” George sputters out, not quite sure where to go from here. Dream raises an eyebrow at him. “I tried to bring some in but he told me he couldn’t let me bring in an unsealed bottle so…” And to George’s surprise, Dream laughs.

“Sam, you FREAK!” He shouts through laughter. “You just had that on hand?! You weirdo!” 

“He told me he expected it to happen, actually.” George mutters quietly, which only causes Dream to laugh louder. Once he settled down he gently reached his hands up to pull George’s clout glasses off and set them to the side. 

“If you were coming to the prison just for some dick you could’ve at leas-” Dream doesn’t have the chance to finish his sentence before George is gently pressing his lips against Dreams. The kiss is soft, but gradually grows deeper and rougher as they savor the taste of each other for the first time in God knows how long. Not being able to touch each other, to feel each other, to be against each other, skin against skin, tongues pressed in places they shouldn’t be, for so long had taken a toll on the both of them.

“I just missed you, idiot.” George mumbles between the kiss, face flushed a little red. “Don’t know when I’ll be able to see you again.” Dream smiles and presses his lips even harder against George, making the older boy let out a very small moan from the back of his throat. This just spurs Dream on, reaching for one of Georges smaller hands which had floated to his shoulders during their makeout and pulled it downward so George could feel the outline of his rapidly hardening cock against his hand. George gently palms him through the jumpsuit, earning him a throaty groan from Dream. George whimpers at the noise, which causes Dream to let out another groan, gently pressing his hips up into George’s hand, trying to gain more friction. This time, it was George’s lips that formed a cocky and teasing smile, pulling his hand away from Dream’s crotch.

“George.” Dream huffed with not much patience evident in his voice. 

“Hm?” George took to leaning into Dream’s neck and gently pressing teasing kisses against the tanned and scarred skin there from his many battles on the SMP. 

“I have been in this prison for how long now? You do not get to fucking tease me.” He spoke right next to George’s face, Dream’s voice was gravely and annoyed, it made every nerve in George’s body aware of even the slightest movements, his whole body and mind screaming at him to submit, but George, being the teasing brat he is, just let out a content sigh and wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck, shoving his face even further into him, making the older boy lose all hope of getting his slim fingers pressed against him again in that exact moment. Suddenly, there was a sharp grip on one of George’s hips and a large hand winding itself into his hair and yanking his head backwards. George cannot help the loud whine that flows out of his lips before he can think to stop himself. Dream’s ego inflates about ten times bigger than it already is.

“Oh come on now, Georgie,” He says, pressing a gentle kiss to the older man’s throat, earning another whimper. “I’ve been gone for so long and you’re gonna keep that pretty body away from me? I know you want it just as bad.” He hums, licking a thin stripe from the base of George’s very exposed neck all the way up to below his jaw, loosening the grip so George can tilt his head forward a little to let Dream gently bite his earlobe.

“Dream…” George’s entire body is shouting at him to give himself to Dream, to let him do what he wants to him until he’s used up and satisfied. His mind is weakening, his bratty resolve cracking around the edges. Dream knows this, knew George’s mannerisms like the back of his scarred up, freckled hand, moving his mouth down to suck and bite a hickey just below his ear. 

Give in.

Give in. 

Give in.

George whines, grinding down lightly into Dream’s thighs, hands holding harshly against the back of Dream’s prison uniform.

“C’mon my love, do it for me.” Dream coos, his voice coated in a thick and syrupy sweet tone. The combination of the pet name he hadn’t heard in around six months and the way he could feel his hot breath right up against the pale and sensitive skin of his neck makes the last of George’s resolve completely vanish. He relaxes every muscle in his body, melting into Dream’s touch. Dream grins and lets go of George’s hair, bringing the hand that was wound into it onto his other hip. George whimpers at the lack of touch, letting one of his hands fall back down onto Dream’s crotch, giving the taller man what he so badly wanted, as well as letting himself feel good. 

George rubs the heel of one of his palms against Dream’s entire length through the suit, and gently rubs the same part of his other hand against his own length that was straining against his sweats. Dream to let out a sharp gasp and groan looking at George, who’s pretty face was staring down shamelessly at the sinful acts his pretty and slender fingers were committing between the two of them. George lifts his hand off of the both of them to reach for the zipper near the bottom of his neck. Dream lets him, watching the older with amusement as he fumbled around with the zipper, concentrated and determined to get Dream out of his clothes so he could please him. 

Once the zipper was successfully pulled down enough for Dream to shrug the garment off, leaving him in his boxer briefs, Dream’s hands quickly reached for the other man’s hoodie and yanked it up over his head. He wiggled his hoodie off, shirt coming with it. Dream bunched up the light blue plush material and set it on the floor. While he did this, George was working off his shoes and pants, chucking them carelessly on top of Dream’s chest sitting not too far from them. 

Once both of them were successfully stripped down to just their underwear, Dream pulled George toward him again, so George was kneeling in between Dream's thighs, and Dream’s back was pressed against the cell wall.

“Dream… I want…” Goerge started, breathing shaky and a little whiny as he leaned even further into all the desires that had been building up since Dream had to leave. Dream gently cupped George’s cheek and ran his thumbs in kind circles across the soft and pale skin.

“What does my good boy want?” George shuddered at the nickname and the kind and loving look that swirled with lust displaying itself in Dream’s light colored eyes. George hummed at his tone. 

“Wanna make you feel good.” He murmured quietly, reaching down with one hand to tug at the elastic waistband of Dream’s underwear, looking up at him with the pretty brown eyes Dream loved so much, that were now half lidded and slightly glassy from immense lust. 

How could Dream possibly say no to that?

He gave George a warm smile and a loving nod, his wordless way of giving him his consent. George broke eye contact and gazed down to the very visible outline of Dream’s very hard length inside his boxers. He sat back on his heels, wincing a little at the hard and slightly damp floor digging into his knees, he knew the slightly shimmery purple liquid would be on his knees when he got up. He grabbed Dream’s underwear and gently pulled them down, letting the much taller man’s hard length come free. George went to readjust his position, about to lay stomach first on the cold ground when Dream reached away, catching the shorter’s attention. He grabbed his prison uniform, hending it to George.

“Here, lay on this. So you don’t have to lay on the hard floor.” He smiled almost nervously and George’s heart swelled at the kind offer. 

That was the Dream only he knew.

Laying out the uniform, George took his position, laying on his stomach in between Dream’s legs, propped up on his elbows. He rested his hands on Dream’s pelvis, almost touching where the dirty blonde wanted it the most, but not quite giving it to him. Dream ran a gentle hand through the smaller man’s soft brown hair. 

“Good boy Georgie, can you give me what I want?” He cooed, that sickly sweet tone making George weak. He nodded, moving his head to lick a long stripe from the base to the tip on the underside of Dream’s length, then began to gently suck at the tip, acting as if he wasn’t gentle and soft, the other man might break. Dream gently let his head rest on the obsidian wall letting out a very soft groan, which only spurred the smaller man on more. He began to bob his head, slowly working himself to be able to take as much of Dream into his throat as he could. Dream had closed his eyes, face directed at the ceiling, feeling nothing but his lovers’ mouth around his aching cock. He sighed contentedly at the feeling of the mouth he missed so much working so hard to please him, feeling nothing but pure bliss. 

In that moment nothing mattered. 

Not the wars, whether they were lost or won, not Tommy’s win, not Sam, who was guaranteed to hear the lewd noises bubbling out from the cell for the rest of the duration of George’s visit.

There was just George, and only George. 

Dream lifted his head from its place against the wall to look down at George, and God did he do it at the right time. The older man had slowly worked his way to taking all of Dream into his throat and was bobbing up and down Dream’s entire length, his pretty pink lips stretched wide to be able to fit all of Dream down his small throat. His jaw was relaxed and almost slack to compensate for Dream’s girth, and his eyes were blinking slowly, trying to keep himself afloat in the sea of lust that was obviously swimming inside of him. But that wasn’t the best part, no. The part that made Dream’s breath catch, made his entire body tense up, made the hand in George’s hair tighten just a little bit out of pure shock was what was all over his face.  
Neither of them had seemed to notice that George had laid in such a way that his face was positioned underneath a particularly leaky block of crying obsidian that made up the ceiling. George had a few, maybe three or so, Dream couldn’t tell because his mind went hazy, tiny little splotches of the purple liquid on his face, a few more having landed in his hair as well. The dark purple liquid shone against his pale skin and something inside Dream snapped. The liquid that had been keeping him entertained this whole time, the liquid he spent so much time watching drip was now dripping all over the man he loved the most, there was something about it he didn’t quite understand himself. 

Dream’s hips snapped in an automatic response after processing the sight, right as George was taking him to the base again. The sudden movement made George gag slightly, but not pull up. Dream tried to still his movements but felt like he was no longer in control as he began to thrust into the other’s mouth, losing the very little sanity he had managed to grab and hold onto as being alone in this cell slowly drove him mad. 

George let out a moan at the sudden change of pace, stilling his head, letting his jaw go slack and giving Dream permission to have his way with him. The hand that wasn’t tangled in George’s locks went to his upper cheek, gathering up a bead of the purple liquid and smearing it down his face in the pattern that a tear would fall. The iridescent liquid leaving a purple trail on his face that shimmered different shades from the strange lighting of the cell. George was slightly back-lit, having the lava wall behind him, but the glowstone block to Dream’s right gave his face a soft glow, that made the entire situation much more sensual than it already would have been. 

Dream’s thrusts were rough and uneven from the sheer animalistic reflex that overcame him upon seeing the liquid on George’s pretty and soft face, making George’s eyes well up with tears as he hit the back of his throat over and over again. George had never had much of a gag reflex, thank God. The bit he did have he was able to suppress after time of him training himself to be able to take things down his throat, but as Dream ruthlessly fucked his throat, groaning and holding his hair tight, his gag reflex started to bubble up to the surface. 

He weakly tapped Dream’s thigh so he could be let up for air, coughing a little at the bruised feeling that was now sitting in the back of his mouth. After trying his best to shake himself back to sanity, Dream reached out for George’s shoulder with the hand that had been tangled in his hair and gently rubbed soothing circles into the soft skin there.

“Shit, Georgie did I go too far?” George was looking down, Dream couldn’t see his face and he was worried he might be crying. Once his breathing evened out a bit, Dream gently lifted him by his chin so the two could make eye contact and once again, his breath was punched out of his chest.

George had the most fucked out look on his face, pupils large from the lack of efficient lighting in the cell making his brown irises almost not visible, a glassy look was glazed over them, tears still brimming in his corners as he struggled to make sense of what he was looking at. His lips were flushed a brighter pink than usual from the harsh treatment, and a mixture of drool and Dream’s precum was coating his lips and leaking from his mouth. 

He was gone.

A groan fell from Dream’s lips and he gently grabbed George’s face with both of his hands, nearly dwarfing the older man’s head with their large size difference. 

“Color.” George’s foggy thoughts were slightly cleared by Dream checking in on him. 

“Green.” He murmured with a slight slur on his lips. George reached with one hand, the other still pressed to the floor trying to prop up his slightly wobbly body, and grabbed one of the hands holding his face. “Dream please, I need it. I need it so badly baby, I missed you so fucking much please.” George was babbling mindlessly, wanting nothing more than for Dream to make him feel good, and for him to make Dream feel good in response.

Dream lost his breath for what felt like the billionth time since George first stepped foot into his cell. George looked so pretty letting whatever thought that came to his head flow from his mouth. The man was usually so reserved with what he said, everything typically thoroughly thought out before it left his soft lips. But not now. No, not now. He was babbling on like he was begging for his very lifesource. Like if he was denied this he might as well be denied the right to live any further.

“Shh.” Dream brought one of his hands from George’s face up to his hair and started to pet the soft brown locks. They appeared to not have been cut since Dream left. “Lie on your back.” He stated. It wasn’t a request, but rather a demand. The blonde left go of George’s face and hair, removing his hands so they could both shuffle around and get into a different position. 

George got onto his back in record timing, laying on Dream’s prison uniform, with his hoodie balled up like a pillow for his head, trying to will away the deep blush that crept from his cheeks all the way up to his ears. Dream had pushed his cock back into his underwear and was now leaning over him, his arm muscles flexing in the soft lighting of the cell. He leaned down and gently took George’s lips against his. The kiss had little lust behind it, serving as just a raw example of how much Dream loved George, his way of showing the smaller man that even in situations like these where they both are physically and mentally exposed, that he loves him. 

And damn, does Dream really love him.

Dream broke the kiss, a whiney noise escaping George as Dream leaned back and away, no longer hovering over him at all. Dream chuckled lightly. 

“Patience, I still have to prep you, dumbass.” He laughed, no venom behind the “cruel” words that left his lips. “Where’s the…” He trailed off, leaning to the side to snag the bottle of lube off the floor. He was about to pull the shrink wrapped plastic off of the bottle when he saw George squirming, evidently embarrassed. “What’s wrong?”

“Well you probably won’t have to… spend a whole lot of time on prep. I know you’ll want to spend a little extra on it because you’re you but…” Dream was staring at him with a look not too different from that of a confused puppy, not quite sure what he meant. 

“Huh?” Was all he mustered out, still not fully grasping what was going on even as he continued to think about it. George flushed an even brighter shade of red, if that was even possible. 

“Forget it, you’ll see in a second anyway.” He said, covering his eyes with his forearm for a brief moment before removing it to stare at Dream again, the purple liquid now smeared from the contact with his arm. Dream shrugged off what George had been saying and set the lube next to him, reaching for George’s boxer briefs, gently tugging them off and casting them aside to reveal George’s dick, gently flushed a deeper pink that usual from the neglect. George had been so focused on pleasing Dream earlier he hadn’t touched himself at all. 

“You’re so pretty baby, look at you. So hard for me.” Dream said in an encouraging tone. George let out a ridiculously needy whine when Dream swiped across his tip with a single finger, gathering up some of the precum that was gathered there and bringing it up to his lips, licking it off his finger and smiling down at George’s surprised and turned on face. Dream, wanting to be even more of a tease than usual, decided that instead of lubing up the older’s cock with the lube they had been provided, he’d use his saliva. Dream shuffled backwards slightly, gathering up spit in his mouth as quickly as he could. George sat up slightly to get a better look at the other man in the cell, propping himself up on his forearms. 

“What are you do- ah!” George let out a gasp as Dream simply opened his mouth, letting all of the saliva out of his mouth and onto George’s dick maintaining eye contact with George the entire time. Dream lolled his tongue out of his mouth, more saliva leaking onto the other’s now twitching dick, a cocky grin trying and failing to be suppressed, on the blonde’s face. The grin spreads fully across Dream’s face as he pulls his tongue back into his mouth, wiping the bit of saliva that had gotten onto his chin on the back of his hand, the skin scratching against the stubble. 

Before George had the chance to process what had just happened Dream took George’s length into his hand and pumped him a few times slowly, causing George to let out the most godly moans known to mankind. Had Dream not known better, he would’ve thought George to be a God. The soft smooth skin that smelled of rice milk, littered with beautifully placed moles and freckles, the equally soft hair that had different tones of a warm brown that sometimes looked honey colored under the setting sun, the perfectly straight and white smile, everything about George was so surreal and Dream got to experience everything about the man firsthand. He was the only one who got to see George like this.

And it drove him mad.

It felt borderline criminal to keep George’s perfection to himself, The gentle way he treats his partners only being known to one member of the server, Dream, and Dream wouldn’t have it any other way. He was an animal, possessive, and strong, and nobody was allowed to have George but him.

Nobody.

“Dream… hah…” George’s pants and moans rang through the cell, his chest heaving as he stayed propped up on his forearms, watching Dream’s actions. Dream studied the older’s face that was red and twisting in pleasure from the stimulation Dream’s hand was providing. “Please n-need more.” George’s hips gently bucked upward and Dream removed his hand from George’s length, causing the older to whine softly at the loss of stimulation. 

Dream gently grabbed George’s legs and pulled them open and, much to Dream’s surprise, revealed a buttplug. He scoffed when he noticed the gem was a bright green, almost the exact color of the hoodie he wore every day before he was put in the prison and forced into the ugly orange uniform. 

“So that’s what you meant.” He stared and moved his hand from one of George’s thighs to gently rub his thumb over the olders taint, smiling when he shivered. “Always so ready for me aren’t you? So eager.” He gently started to pull the plug from George, working it out slowly so he didn’t hurt him. “How long were you wearing this before you got here?”

“Uhh… a few hours.” George mumbled. “Since like 12:00” Dream grinned. 

“You act like I know what time it is in here.” He laughed. George was embarrassed, but before he could apologize, Dream spoke again. “I’m just messing with you baby, don’t be so serious all the time.” And with those words, the plug was fully out of George. Dream set it so the gem was flush against the floor and the plug part wasn’t touching anything dirty and grabbed the lube again. He slicked his fingers, working it enough to make sure the lube wasn’t cold. 

“Dream please, one of the reasons I used a plug is so I wouldn’t have to wait, I can’t do this for much longer, I need you inside of me.” 

“I know Georgie but I don’t wanna accidentally hurt you.” Dream said gently, a kind smile on his face. Only George got to see that smile. 

He slowly slid one finger into George and began to curl it, finding his prostate with ease. George groaned loudly, leaning his head back, exposing his pale neck to Dream. Dream shuffled his position, keeping his finger inside George, leaning over him to suck on his neck. Dream gently pushed another finger inside George, scissoring them to stretch his already stretched hole a little further. Since he had prepped himself beforehand, Dream didn’t spend too much time on this, he knew George’s mood would grow sour if he kept teasing him like this when it wasn’t necessary. He pulled his fingers out of George and leaned back so he was on his knees in between George’s spread legs.

“Sam give you a new condom as well or?” Dream asked, admiring the bruises he left on the brunette’s neck. 

“Uhh… No. I didn’t… I didn’t bring one in the first place.” George admitted, avoiding eye contact. “I was wondering if you could…” He trailed off, and Dream’s eyes widened a little more, now connected the implications of the plug. If George wanted to be stretched when he got here, he could’ve done it right before leaving to come to the prison. He also processed George’s statement of “one of the reasons I used a plug” from earlier. Dream understood now, and it made him groan.

“I gotcha Georgie, I’ll take care of you.” He stated, grabbing the bottle and lubing up his cock, humming at the stimulation. He rubbed the tip of his cock gently on George’s hole, both men sighing at the feeling of the other against him. Dream gently worked the head of his cock into George, and once inside, he grabbed George’s soft pale hips and slowly started to pull him onto his cock, groaning as he watched his length be sucked in by George’s eager body. 

Once fully inside of him, Dream let his head fall back and he let out a groan of pure pleasure. George was breathing heavily, feeling Dream fill him up fully. Dream is a very large and tall man, and it was reflected throughout his entire body, he was slightly longer and girthier than average and filled George out perfectly. Soon, George was wiggling against Dream’s vice-like grip on his hips, letting out small whines. Dream was so focused on not losing himself then and there and ruthlessly pounding the smaller until he was sobbing, he didn’t process how hard he was gripping George or how the older was begging him to move.

“Dream please, move already! You’re driving me insane staying still like that, and not in a good way.” The brunette complained while trying to roll his hips to get some sort of stimulation. Dream being pulled back down from his dazed state. 

“Sorry I just… needed a second.” He breathed heavily. He started to slowly roll his hips into the smaller man, gently stimulating him. Dream focused all of his willpower on keeping his thrusts methodical and slow so as not to lose himself, that he wasn’t chasing his own pleasure.

“Dream.” George said, annoyance and neediness slightly evident in his voice. “I’m not going to break, you can go rougher on me.” Dream looked the other man in the eyes directly, panting.

“Sorry baby I’m just… it sounds ridiculous but if I speed up I’m worried I’ll lose the ability to control myself.” He admitted, almost cringing at his own words. George reached up and wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck and brought him down, pulling their faces incredibly close to each other. They were so close they could feel the heat radiating off each other’s flushed faces, the only thing cutting the thick air between them was their heavy breathing.

“We’ve been away from each other way too long for you to be worrying about having to control yourself.” George said, voice barely above a whisper. That was all Dream needed to hear.

He started to pick up the pace causing George to yelp out in surprise, the yelp soon melting into moans of pleasure. Dream groaned, removing his bruising grip from the smaller’s hips and moving them up to rest on either side of George’s head, staring down at him as he drilled into him. George’s whining and needy noises increased in volume as Dream’s thrusts increased in pace, the sound of skin slapping skin and breathy pants filling the cold cell.

Suddenly, what was driven originally by what felt like very earthly desires seemed to shift into something much bigger than the both of them. Both men felt absolutely dwarfed by the shift, but their passion never wavered, not for a second.

Neither of them had felt this way in a very long time. Whether it was not having seen each other for so long, the thrill of doing such dirty and lustful things in such an untraditional, and frankly inconvenient, place, neither of them knew the cause of the feeling suddenly returning. But as the glowstone shone dimly, and the lava bubbled a mere few blocks from them, casting slightly dim and warm lighting that contrasted the cold dimensions of the purple liquid on George’s face, neither of them cared much about what brought it back, the lust that started as a small swipe of flint against steel, the small chance that Dream had been walking in the forest that night so many years ago, had somehow formed into a raging forest fire that burned in the pits of their stomachs, a hurricane of love in is roughest and purest form. With George letting out such helpless noises and incoherent words so loud he might have been calling out to Eros himself, praising Dream to an endless extent over the intense waterfalls of pleasure that surged over his body. 

Only Dream could make George feel this way, and only George could make Dream feel this way. 

Dream wasn’t one to believe in myths or stories of some far off time. Nobody could prove to him it existed, so he simply never believed. But since he had met George, he felt different. Ever since that night in the middle of a spruce forest when Dream had made the split second decision to save the weak and bleeding boy from a skeleton in the forest during the thunderstorm with nothing more than his fists and a rock he had swiftly grabbed off the ground one night when they were still children, not older than 11 at the time, everything had shifted. Ever since Dream helped the smaller boy to his feet, looking at his blood covered face and wiping the blood from the fight out of his own eyes, something was different, bigger than the two boys. Something they’d never fully be able to understand was wrapping itself around them, pushing the two together, keeping them connected as if it was always supposed to be that way the entire time and they hadn’t noticed until now. And as a young Dream led a young George back to his small house on the border of the forest to clean him up, neither of them had a name for the strange feeling that swept over them.

But Dream could’ve sworn the pain George had felt up until their fateful meeting was the same he had buried deep within himself. 

The feeling returned, that pleasant feeling from the forest when they first laid eyes upon each other. A part of him Dream he didn’t know was missing had finally returned to him, the love he felt for George in his chest ripping through him like a lightning strike that felt so incredibly foreign, as if it had happened eons ago, but so safe and warm at the same time, like it was always supposed to lead back to this, back to George. For a brief moment, the lust cleared from Dream’s head, and his thoughts came flowing back to him like a rushing river for a brief second. In that short second, Dream felt it deep within him. He knew.

They were the children of the sun.

“Dream please, I’m close.” George babbled, lifting his head from it’s position to look Dream in the eyes, his blue and brown ones locking with the emeralds that felt like they could swallow him whole. 

“Me too, me too, fuck.” Dream shifted his balance onto one arm and used one of his hands to push George’s face to the right, forcing his head to fall off of the makeshift pillow and to have his cheek pressed right into a small puddle of the purple liquid. Dream pulled him by his chin and George brought his head back up onto the pillow, right side of his face now completely covered in the shiny purple liquid. Dream let go of his chin and ran three fingers across the smaller man’s cheek, gathering the liquid on the pads of his fingers and rubbing it across the places of his face untouched by the sheen until almost his entire face and neck were coated with the liquid. 

George continued to let out groans and whines that mirrored sounds that would come straight from the heavens as Dream drove into him deeper and harder, angling himself so he slammed into his prostate with every thrust. George squirmed beneath him in overwhelming pleasure, digging his short but well manicured nails into Dream’s shoulders leaving little crescent shaped marks, making Dream groan even louder. 

“Fuck, good boy Georgie, so fucking good for me, holy shit.” Dream muttered mindlessly. “So fucking tight around me, that feel good? Yeah?” George gave a limp nod, making Dream frown. “C’mon, use your words for me.” He thrusted particularly deep and held himself there for a second before resuming his thrusts, making George’s eyes roll back. 

“Feels… hah.. Feels s-so fucking good, shit!” George’s eyes flew wide with what looked like panic but was in reality an inability to express how overwhelmingly good everything felt. “DREAM!” He shouted with complete and utter reckless abandon, not a care in the world if the entire server heard his cries. The entire world would know he belonged to Dream and Dream belonged to him. “Right there, right there, right there.” George repeated almost endlessly, barreling towards his climax with an intensity that almost made him pass out. 

“Fuck.” Dream breathed out, feeling George squeeze around him was too much. “I’m gonna cum George, where... fuck, where do you want it?” Dream knew, he wanted to hear him say it, wanted to hear his beautiful lover tell him he wanted it-

“Inside, oh my God please please inside.” George whined. “I wanna feel you cum inside.” A cocky grin spread across his face, hearing George whine and keen for him went straight to his ego. 

And straight to his dick. 

“Oh my sweet Georgie,” Dream cooed with mock concern. “You want it inside?” 

“Please Dream, please, I’m gonna fucking- AH!” George screwed his eyes shut as he released, getting cum all over his stomach and Dream’s hand. His face was scrunched tightly in pure pleasure and his mouth was in a silent O as he gasped silently for air, the most intense orgasm he’s ever had rushing over him, a storm sweeping his entire body as he tensed up, then relaxed and his entire body went limp. 

Dream drove his hips in with force, letting his semen flow into the smaller boy, letting out a long and low moan, letting George know how good it felt to have him around him, against him. 

To have him.

Their heavy breaths tangled as they both came down from their blinding highs, vision clearing. Dream was staging down at the mess between them, smirking slightly when he realized just how much George had cum. He has his vision fixated on the voice until he heard a weak and barely audible whimper. Dream lifted his head to look at George’s face.

“Dream...” George was looking up at him, tears brimming his eyes and a shaky close mouthed smile spreading across his face. Dream knew he felt it, the lightning, the storm, the spark that somehow connected both of them. 

“George.” Dream’s eyes were also welling with tears that came out of nowhere. He connected their lips, feeling the love rushingly fill and overflow his heart, flooding his chest with a hurricane of emotions no language on earth could ever even begin to describe. George’s lips against his, Dream could taste the salt of his sweat from their rough session, as well as the earthy taste of the crying obsidian’s liquid that had leaked across the soft pink skin of George’s lips. It made him look like he was wearing lipgloss, which made Dream smile fondly into the kiss, remembering the time he had lost a bet to Sapnap, forcing the shorter one to wear a full face of makeup which was done by Puffy. 

~

“You boys are something else.” Puffy had laughed, putting the mascara on a very annoyed looking 14 year old George. Sapnap, who was 11 at the time, was rolling around on the floor, in a fit of laughter at the unfortunate events he managed to put his close friend in. Sapnap was accidentally rolling on top of the makeup he was supposed to be choosing George’s fate from, making a 13 year old Dream, who was watching quietly, cross legged on the floor next to George and Puffy’s legs, reach forwards to stabilize the boy. 

“Chill out Sap, you’re rolling all over mom’s makeup, you’re gonna break it.” He had scolded him gently, pulling the boy to sit next to him. As he pulled, a small shiny tube caught his eye. He lifted it, seeing it was lipgloss. It was a gold shimmer in a clear base, turning over the tube he read “sunshine” on the side in a neat typewriter font. He smirked and tapped Puffy’s leg, holding out the lipgloss to her. “What about this too?” Sapnap caught on and began to grin wildly, laughing even harder and falling backwards once more, not being able to catch his breath. George had huffed quietly, batting his eyelashes and flashing the pink eyeshadow that Puffy had applied to the two on the floor.

“I hate you two.”

“We love you too, Georgie.”

~

Dream separated his lips from George’s smiling fondly at him, the joyful tears now freely running down his face, getting on George’s face and blending with the happy tears that flowed down the brunette’s face as well. Neither of them had ever felt happier, more satisfied, more loved. The tiny fire that had grown small since their separation was back, roaring with the power of a thousand, no, ten thousand suns. 

They don’t call them the children of the sun for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> RAAAAAH I HOPE YOU ENJOYED  
> I have more plans for smut, angst and fluff alike in the near future, so watch out for that ;]  
> Special thank you to my very close friend River for proof reading this for me and making sure everything was coherent, as well as Ky (Kuroissant here on AO3) and Lizzie for hyping me up kldfjsdkjf <3
> 
> dm me on discord for requests!  
> kai kai zombieman#7837


End file.
